From Ohio to No Where
by LIVEreadLOVEwriteLAUGH
Summary: Puckleberry Week-Day 2: Roadtrip!


**So this was for Puckleberry Week**

**Day 2: Roadtrip**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**From Ohio to No Where**

**July 12th, 2014 - 7 a.m: Hour One**

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

"Rachel I swear to fucking god if you don't change this song right now I'm turning this truck around."

Puck glared out of the corner of his eye at the girl dancing and singing in the passenger seat of his car, "Seriously get this shit off my radio - actually get it off your fucking phone."

He rips the phone out of her hand and, with one hand steering the wheel, switches it to a song that doesn't make him want to bash his head in.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaims in anger, "I was listening to that song!"

"You were torturing me," he snaps back as he drops the device in her lap.

When she says nothing in return he rolls his eyes, and takes a deep breath. They'd only left Lima an hour ago and already he's questioning their decision to drive 13 hours with just the two of them in his truck.

They'd planned this trip way back in December, when they had come home for Hanukah and everyone else was also on break. Santana and Rachel had spent the first two days attached at the hip, despite the fact that it had only been three days since they last saw each other. And somehow, in those two days, they had ended up planning a trip for all the glee kids in the summer.

Puck's not really sure how Rachel managed to convince him that it would be awesome for them to drive down, instead of flying with everyone else (well yes he is, and he's pretty sure it has something to do with her lips around his dick). But here he is.

He'd gotten over to her house half asleep at 5:30 in the fucking morning, packed up all her shit (they were only going for a week - the hell did she need TWO suitcases for?) into the car and, after standing there and listening to her dads remind them to be careful and to be safe, they were on the road by 6. Yeah in the fucking morning.

The shit he did for his girl.

**July 12th, 2014 - 8 a.m: Hour Two**

_Got me the strangest woman, believe me this trick's no cinch. But I really get her going, when I whip out my big ten inch-_

The song cuts off there, and Rachel huffs, "Really Noah, is that necessary?"

He shrugs, "You don't seem to complain when-"

The tiny brunette holds up a hand, "Don't."

"But-"

"No."

"Ra-"

"Stop it."

He frowns, staring out the windshield, "Aerosmith is awesome," he mumbles to himself.

She smack his arm and he winces, "Pay attention to the road Puckerman."

**July 12th, 2014 - 9 a.m: Hour Three**

_Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change. 'Cuz once you're with the Wizard, no one thinks you're strange!_

He smiles softly as he hears her singing the lyrics quietly. He remembers the first time he heard her sing this song. It was in college, when she stood center stage in NYADA's theater and wowed a sold out crowd. He's pretty sure it's also the moment he fell in love with her (rather he realized he'd been in love with her since he was 7). They weren't together yet, but as he listened to her sing about being with someone who made you feel normal, who made you feel like yourself, he realized that he wanted to be with her, that he needed to be with her. And he made it his fucking goal to get Rachel Berry before next month. (In reality it only took a week, and that's because Satan just can't keep her nose out of Rachel's business. Bitch.)

He couldn't tell you how he ended up in New York, he'd been in LA, loving life - but he barely lasted six months before he missed home. He packed up his shit and headed back to Lima, only to find Finn commuting to OSU. Without Rachel.

It took him two weeks to pack his shit back up, and drive to New York. He was at the door of the apartment her and Kurt shared in almost 8 hours. When she opened the door, squealed and jumped at him, wrapping herself around him like he was her favorite toy? He realized that maybe it wasn't Lima he missed.

"Ray?"

She looks up from her book and turns to him, "yes Noah?"

"I love you."

She smiles, bright and cheery, just like when he first told her one year ago, "I love you too."

And he knows he will never get sick of hearing that.

**July 12th, 2014 - 10 a.m: Hour Four**

_You are the night time fear, you are the morning when it's clear. When it's over you'll start, you're my head, you're my heart._

Rachel smiles softly as she glances over at Noah. Sometimes she thinks that her days start and end because Noah is there - and other days, she's frightened by that very thought.

She'd been in a relationship with Finn for 3 years, give or take, and she'd given herself over completely to him. To the point where she lost herself in the relationship. She remembers her wedding day, feeling like she was drowning, like she was sinking and there was no one there to save her. And then Quinn got in her car accident and she was so _relieved_ because someone had stopped the wedding. (And then she felt incredibly guilty because Quinn couldn't walk and that wasn't fair. Not at all)

It took her until after graduation; when her bags were packed and she and Kurt had secured their futures, to tell Finn that she didn't want t marry him, not then, not ever. She left Finn behind in Lima, with all her insecurities and the people who constantly bullied her. And she didn't look back once.

When she answered her door almost six months after being in New York and saw Noah Puckerman on her doorstep? The little part of her heart that had been ripped out and left with Finn started to come back, and the little voice in her that told her this part of her heart had never been for Finn? Well she can now admit that maybe it was right.

Maybe Noah Puckerman always had a tiny piece of her heart.

**July 12th, 2014 - 11 a.m: Hour Five**

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine. I knew he must a been about seventeen. The beat was goin' strong, playin' my favorite song_

Puck hardly admits it to himself, so he especially never tells Rachel but he's pretty sure that the two of them wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Santana and he doesn't just mean in this car, going on this trip. He hears Rachel yapping away on the phone to her best friend and tells himself that he will never give her the satisfaction.

So Satan knows he has feelings for Rachel before he even does. And the moment she realizes that he wants more than Berry's pants? She's all up in his shit. She legit won't leave him alone. Chick's like a bloodhound.

'When are you going to ask her out?'

'It's just one date and it's not like she'll say no'

'Fuckerman why don't you grow a set!'

Basically she made his life a living hell before finally saying something useful.

'Hey asshole! Rachel won't be single for long! She never is! And if you want the chance to prove your more than a fuck up you should get a move on that. Before someone else does. Besides, she's all crazy for your ass right now.'

She really has a way with words.

"Noah, Santana wants to know if you plan on getting us to the hotel before tomorrow morning?"

Stupid bitch.

**July 12th, 2014 - 1 p.m: Hour Six**

_I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believe in you and me_

Rachel used to believe in princes and princesses, she was fourteen the first time she realized there was no such thing. Because her prince charming chucked a slushy in her face on the first day of high school.

She always tries to forget about how much the first one stung, about the tears that fell from her eyes as she looked but into his harsh green ones. She doesn't even remember what she did to deserve it. She tries to forget how she looked at herself in the mirror of the girl bathroom and promised herself that _they_ would never see her cry, that she would never forgive Noah Puckerman for doing this to her.

Fast forward a couple of years and she's sitting next to him in his truck, on the way to the trip that could very well be the best of her life, and she still doesn't believe in princes and fairytales but she believes 100% in him.

**July 12th, 2014 - 12 a.m: Hour Seven**

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight's shining it's all about us. It's oh, oh, all about uh, uh, us_

"Noah will you sing for me?"

"Baby I always sing for you," he answers.

"No," she shakes her head, "I mean even when I make you angry."

He chuckles, "You always make me angry baby." But he knows his eyes answer the question.

She gives a tiny nod, "And when I'm sad? Will you then?"

"If you want me to."

"What about when we're old and gray. When we're sitting on our porch watching our grandkids run around, and when you're too old to be able to play your guitar. Will you then?"

He looks at her, a soft look in his eyes and a heavy feeling in his chest, "Even then baby."

**July 12th, 2014 - 2 p.m: Hour Eight**

_'Cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking - my mind was aching and we were making it and you - Shook me all night long_

He's jamming along because fucking finally there's a song he can listen to. He's snacking on some of the pretzels Rachel bought but he's pretty sure they should have stopped for food back when they hit that rest stop because Rachel had to piss.

"Noah?"

"Yeah Rach?" he asks as he swivels his head between her and the road.

"I feel as though I should tell you that-"

"Seriously baby just spit it out."

"I have to use the facilities again."

He groans, but inside he's happy because fuck yes he's getting a taco.

July 12th, 2014 - 3 p.m: Hour Nine

**_If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone, carry on. May your past be the sound, of your feet upon the ground - carry on_**

Senior year hadn't exactly been great for Puck either, but as he listens to Rachel sing the FUN song, and dance in the seat next to him - he's brought back to the one moment between them that he's pretty sure defines who he is, who he wants to be, who he hopes he can be for her.

His dad had showed up after ten years and he couldn't tell you what was up and what was down. What was the bastard doing coming back here all this time? He remembers drinking out of the bottle of Jack and sitting on the bleachers feeling sorry for himself when who else but Rachel would show up? He couldn't really tell you what exactly was said in the entire conversation, but he remembers feeling better than he had in a long time though. And as she gets up to walk away, the tiny midget turns to him and says, 'Noah I believe that there is a greatness in you. That you can do great things, that your life will be all you've ever wanted it to be and so much more. You just have to believe it yourself. You have to know that all the deadbeat parents, all the teachers, all the bullies - they don't know anything. You're going to move past all of this, you're going to find yourself, find your passion, and you're going to be the man I always knew you were.'

He never forgot those words, and he silent promises himself every day that he will be the man she believes he can be.

July 12th, 2014 - 4 p.m: Hour Ten

**_It's a small-_**

"No fucking way," Puck says as he snatches the phone from Rachel's hand.

"But Noah!"

"Do you want me to crash this car? Because if you play that shit I will." Who the hell wants to listen to munchkins singing anyways?

"Noah that song is a classic! It was-"

"Oh here we go," he mutters, closing his eyes. When she glares at him but continues with her rant he tries to remind himself that his mother would skin him alive if he smothered his girlfriend before she popped out the mandatory three grandchildren.

July 12th, 2014 - 5 p.m: Hour Eleven

**_When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life. I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening, we might as well be playing with lightning_**

"Are we there yet?"

"I swear to go Rachel you ask me that one more fucking time and I'm going to make you ride in back."

He has a headache, he's dead tried but he refuses to let Rachel drive his car. He really wants to yell, or hit something, because what the fuck was he thinking driving 13 hours in the car with this crazy midget? He blames it on the fact that Santana and him are whipped and couldn't say no to her or Sam when they'd suggested this place for their trip in the first place.

Rachel frowns, "I'm just curious."

"Be curious about something else," he shoots back, "You sound like a five year old." But he rolls his eyes when he sees her pout, most of his anger leaving him, and leans over to peck her lips, "We're almost there baby, don't worry."

She smiles at him, grabs his hand when he sets it on the shift and gives it a squeeze.

**July 12th, 2014 - 6 p.m: Hour Twelve**

_Your mom don't know that you were missing, She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing. Screamin' - No, we're never gonna quit. Ain't nothing wrong with it just acting like we're animals_

"Noahhhhhhhh," Rachel whines. "Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah-"

"WHAT!" he basically roars, pushing the finger that had been poking him away.

Rachel pouts, biting her lip and sighing, "I'm sorry," she murmurs suddenly, "I didn't mean to almost get us in a car crash."

He keeps glaring at her, "You almost got us killed Rachel!"

"I'm sorry!" she cries desperately, "I didn't think you'd react that way!"

He stares at her in disbelief, "Rachel," he says slowly, "You put your hand right on top of my dick and asked if I thought we had time to pull over for a quickie. What the fuck did you think was going to happen!"

"I didn't know you would swerve into incoming traffic!"

He glares at her and she huffs, flinging herself back into her seat and crossing her legs. She glares out the window and when a hand lays on her thigh and begins traveling upwards she slaps it away.

"Nice try. Moments gone now."

He curses but turns back to the road.

**July 12th, 2014 - 7 p.m: Hour Thirteen**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Puck smiles softly at the sleeping girl curled up in his passenger seat. He chuckles to himself because, even though this has been the ride from hell, there was no one else that he would want next to him in the car right now.

He remembers the day they sang this song, how she'd smiled at him - even though this song was supposed to be to make Finn jealous. He remembers teasing her, after he had calmed down and after Rachel had stopped flailing around in Sam's arms, telling her that for someone who wanted to make Finn jealous she sure stared at him a lot. She'd shrugged, and told him that he was pretty to stare at.

He scoffs because even now he refuses to be known as _pretty_. He glances over at his girl again and has to stop himself from reaching out to touch her. The light is hitting her face just right and Rachel looks so peacefully, so beautiful - he can't manage to tear himself away from the girl who literally has his entire heart in her tiny hands.

He turns away from her and taps the beat of their song on the steering wheel. As he pulls into their hotel, he nudges her awake, whispering her name. She stretches and smiles at him, leaning over to kiss him, before jumping out of the car and running to the group of gleeks that had met them at the car. He gets out the car, putting his arms above his head, and yawning. He scratches at his chest before patting his pocket and sighing in relief when he feels the ring box in his pocket. He bought her this promise ring 3 months ago and he still hasn't put it on her finger. He's not nervous, so fuck you very much, he doesn't get nervous. He just wants it to be perfect.

For her.

**July 13th 2014- 10 a.m**

He smiles at Rachel when she squeals as the giant castle comes into view. Sure, they'd had a rough ride here - and maybe he wanted to open the door and push her out of it sometimes… but he loves her and right now she looks so happy that he can't even be angry about anything that happened in his car.

She looks up at him all bright eyed and smiley and he can't help but smile back. His grin grows when she pops up on her toes to kiss him quickly.

"Thank you Noah," she whispers quietly, "I love you."

He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose, "Love you too baby."

"Ray!" Sam's voice rips them from their moment and Puck scowls at him. The blonde boy ignores him and calls to his best friend again, he's jumping up and down, and Puck pictures a miniature dog. He smirks at the image, "Ray seriously come on! We need to get in line if we want a wand!"

The smirk falls from his lips when Rachel gasps, pulls away from him and chases after her best friend, "Next stop, Disney!"

Puck closes his eyes and groans, looking up at the Hogwarts castle replica - seriously, the shit he did for his girl.


End file.
